


When She Loved Me

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: She loved her little boy.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	When She Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, you only get the chance to write Mother’s Day angst once a year...

When _somebody loved me, everything was beautiful_

Crutchie’s mom absolutely loved her little boy.

_Every hour we spent together lives within my heart_

She spent every waking hour providing for him.

_And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears_

But his father didn’t want a boy with a gimp leg as a son, and reminded her every day he hated what she had brought into his life.

_When she loved me_

But still, she loved her son nonetheless.

_Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all_

Eventually, when Crutchie was just shy of turning four, his father left and never came back.

_Just she and I together, like it was meant to be_

It was just the two of them in that tiny, happy little house.

_And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her_

Of course, being poor and without a husband had a lot of downsides, but she found lots of solace in caring for her son.

_And I knew that she loved me_

She worked tirelessly for her son for the next three years.

_So the years went by, I stayed the same_

Crutchie was only 7 when his world fell apart.

_But she began to drift away_

His mother fell ill.

_I was left alone_

He rarely saw her after that, only nurses and doctors that came to their house.

_Still, I waited for the day, when she’d say “I will always love you”._

He waited for her to come out of her room.

_Lonely and forgotten_

But she never did. 

_Never thought she’d look my way_

Poor Crutchie started to get more and more lonely with every minute.

_But then she smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do_

One day, the doctor finally allowed him to go into his room to see her.

_Like she loved me_

She closed her eyes one final time.

_When she loved me_

Her last words were to her little boy, telling him she loved him.

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful_

Maude Morris died on September 27th, 1890, with her son by her side.

_Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart  
_

Oh, how she loved her little boy.

_When she loved me_


End file.
